As any home owner will attest, security is an area of primary concern. Due to the fact that people tend to place a high value on their property and personal safety, the marketplace has responded with a variety of products that are intended to protect one's life and property. Perhaps the most common of these products is the smoke alarm. While such devices work with smoke that is generated anywhere in a home, such smoke often originates in the kitchen from food cooking on, or in the stove. Many valuable seconds can be lost before such smoke is detected at smoke detectors located a distance away. By then, smoke has permeated throughout the kitchen, and may even develop into a full fire. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which smoke generated from cooking on a stove can be detected as soon as possible in order to avoid the problems as described above.